Vox Populi Resistance Movement
The Reformation, and a Declaration of Vox Populi Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call us, Vox Populi. The people have spoken, and we have come back to be their voice. Many of us have tried to live out our days in peace, even leave the game, however, on this day we shall know neither. We have watched as the Tyrannical, and criminal organizations have slaughtered the game to carve out a new world through force, and elimination. We shall no longer stand by and watch. It is a time to fight, so that all may know freedom. Even if our goal is not accomplished, we shall know that we did not sit by and watch as evil rises once again, we shall know that we gave our last breath to defend it. The time has come for us to meet our maker and to repay him in kind for all that he's done. Signed on this day, August 13, by the followers of the principles of Vox Populi, and those who wish to see a free world where you do not have to live in fear. * Starfox101 * Doitzel * Rebel Virginia * West of Eden * Cheyenne * Moridin * MegaAros * Jonathan Brookbank * ChickenZilla * King_Srqt * Schattenman Red Team Senate War On August 17, 2008 it was announced that Vox Populi had gained a red team senate seat. The senator, kingzog of the Ottawa Empire, had already been sanctioned by the New Pacific Order on Red, and by NPO allies on every color except Brown, leaving him no course but to remain on Red where he could remove his own sanctions. Upon election, he quickly removed his own sanction and announced in the Alliance Politics forum that it was his intent and wish to dialogue with NPO; however, NPO's Comrade Gabriel of Bakunin's Dream quickly sanctioned kingzog again, igniting a sanction war as kingzog then sanctioned five NPO nations. With the NPO unwilling to enter negotiation, kingzog pursued their war across several senate terms, limiting his targets to NPO government and banks on long back-collects. His seat was consistently retained not by Vox Populi votes (the movement dropped from over 180 nations to less than 40 during his tenure), but mostly by a vast amount of support from the unaligned Red nations "protected" by the Revenge Doctrine. NPO spam to these unaligned nations that warned them of instability and war was ineffectual in convincing these to stop voting for kingzog. After over a month in the Red senate, kingzog deleted his nation, and a few days later Vox Populi moved to Yellow, though they did not announce this move for several more weeks. As of now, Vox Populi does not attempt control of any Senate Seat-focusing instead on other tactics-thus ending all sanction wars. Green Senate In the early days after the announcement of the movement, Cylon of Oosterpark, a member of Viridian Entente, came to Vox Populi founders in secret, and revealed that he was in senate range and that if the votes could be garnered, he would support the movement with his senate seat. Because the Green senate is tightly controlled, GGA and Viridian Entente quickly noticed Cylon's vote acquisitions, and DerekJones immediately announced on the OWF that Vox Populi intended to start a sanction war on Green, though he had not attempted dialogue to ascertain Vox Populi's intentions. Ardus (alias Issac Dolomus) of Virdian Entente also opened a thread in Alliance Politics to decry Vox Populi's corruption of its members and senate run. While Vox Populi members moved to Red en masse to elect kingzog, Cylon gained his seat solely with the vote of unaligned nations and sympathizers within Green alliances. There was some disagreement within the movement on the morality of a very few Vox spammers ghosting GGA while spamming for votes. Cylon deleted his nation within a few days of gaining the senate, and Vox Populi did not attempt to elect a replacement. Purple Senate Vox Populi attempted to elect Caveman72 to the purple senate; however, the effort was not pursued with the same zeal as on Red and Green, and fizzled shortly after they began. The Order of the Paradox ghosting and sanction status Starting on November 23/4, 2008 members of Vox Populi began a mass ghosting operation against The Order of the Paradox in order to raise their numbers above the 200 necessary to receive sanctioned status. They did this in order of make the Grand Global Alliance lose their sanctioned status. They succeeded and on November 25 The Order of the Paradox became sanctioned. Treaties & Other Exploits *During the War of the Coalition a Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact was signed with the Second HeroesofGaming. *Vox Populi spies released knowledge of the planning of a possible Aurum Entente to the public on October 24, 2008. The thread was removed to the moderator forum by moderator HK47, and Schattenmann warned for a joke thread despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary presented in his ensuing appeal. *A Mutual Defense Bloc was formed with the Federation of Armed Nations and Overclockers UK known as The Pocahontas Accords on November 23, 2008. *For a short time, many members of Vox Populi ghosed Grämlins to force their average nation strength below 50,000. Beginnings of Peace With the outbreak of the Karma War, many of those engaged with Vox Populi found themselves at war with a large coalition of alliances. Due to this, among other reasons, many of the alliances involved in the conflict against Vox Populi began to seek peace with them. The first of the alliances to do so were those seen on the Karma side, including The German Empire and the Orange Defense Network. The third alliance to peace out with Vox was the Old Guard, who did so a day before their surrender to Karma forces. On May 5, 2009, Valhalla, along with Nebula-X, declared peace with both Vox Populi and FAN. The following day NATO declared peace with Vox. May 11 saw the withdrawal of IRON. External links *Reformation and Declaration of War on GGA, Valhalla, 'll our others who seek to crush freedom, and those who force you to live in fear.' *ODN Declaration of War on Vox Populi *Old Guard Declaration of War on Vox Populi *Viridian reaction to the election of a Green Vox Senator *Terms for King_Srqt and Machiabelly and a notice for ex-Vox who left during the first week *Continuum begins accepting Vox Populi surrenders *GGA reaffirms that they are not a part of the Continuum and that Vox Populi nations must get peace from GGA separately *Individual surrender terms from GGA and ODN *See Vox Populi for other war related announcement topics. *Peace with TGE *Peace with ODN *Peace with OG *Peace with Valhalla *Peace with Nebula-X *Peace with NATO *Peace with IRON *Details of the Aurum Entente Category:Vox Populi